Bitten
by Klutzy Girl17
Summary: Bella makes jake mad and he well...read and find out. Rated T just in case. Terribly sorry but this has been discontinued. Not enough reviews.
1. Bitten

Bitten Bella POV

"Jake, calm down." I said worried. He was getting really steamed. I could see it in his eyes that if he didn't relax he was going to phase. "How can I calm down when you just told me you don't love me and you never will?!" Jake snapped at me. "I have a boyfriend! I told you we can still be friends!" "Friends! Friends? I don't want to be just friends Bella! I love you! I will always love you and you just-just" And then he phased. Crap. He lunged toward me and jumped. "Jake no!" I screamed. But it was too late. He had me pinned to the ground, snarling in my face. "Jake, please." I begged. He then bit me on the arm. I kept my mouth shut from then on. He started to attack me a bit more each time I moaned or groaned. I felt one of my ribs snap. I screamed in agony. Then the world went black…..


	2. Waking

Waking Edward POV

"How is she Carlisle?" I asked staring at Bella, still unconscious from the morphine Carlisle had given her. " Well, she has 3 broken ribs, a dislocated knee cap, the bite on her arm and a lot of scratches and bruises." He answered checking Bella's knee, which was encased in a foam brace, keeping it from moving. "She'll wake up in about three minutes, be ready." Alice chipped in sounding happy that her friend would be awake soon. 5…4…3…2…1… "E-e-e-Edward? I-I-I'm s-sorry." Bella stuttered looking around. "Oh love. It's not your fault. Jacob just needs to…" I trailed off, afraid of making her upset. She was already crying. Carlisle was pacing, pretending to not pay attention. Alice was sitting in the corner of the room, looking at a magazine. I didn't like to see my love hurt and upset like this. Carlisle dialed Charlie's number on his phone and stepped out. I didn't know what to do with Bella. She hated staying in the hospital. I wonder if Charlie would let her stay with us until she was better. She was hurt pretty badly. Charlie then walked in. "Bella. Oh Bells. Jacob feels terrible." Charlie said solemnly. I heard Alice thinking. _I've got a bone to pick with that boy._ I shot her a look. She hung her head in mock shame. "Charlie, Esme and I were thinking that instead of Bella staying in the hospital, she could come stay with us so she can have people to socialize with so she's not so alone. It wouldn't be a bother at all. Bella's a very sweet girl and Esme and the children love her like family. Please consider this as an option." Carlisle explained the situation to Charlie. "It's no problem at all Charlie. Bella and I are great friends." Alice added in helpfully. "Separate rooms?" Charlie asked looking from me to Bella. "Of course." I answered. "Okay then, Bella you'll stay with the Cullens until you're better. Now, don't go being a burden." Charlie said sternly. "Okay Dad." "Bye Bells, love you." Charlie said kissing her on the forehead and then leaving the room. Alice squealed in delight. "Yeah! A new roommate!" Carlisle shot Alice a warning glance and left to call Esme.


	3. Home

Home Bella POV

I was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair and loaded into Esme's car with Alice and Edward. I laid across the back seat, head in Edward's lap, my legs in Alice's lap. Edward patted my hair softly. "How do you feel?" He asked quietly. "Fine. Do Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper know I'm coming?" I asked as he laid a chenille blanket over me. It felt weird knowing I was covered by a blanket that cost more than my pickup. "Yes they do. Rosalie is not super happy but Emmett is as excited as a monkey hyped up on sugar and Mountain Dew." Alice answered before Edward could stop her.

At home…..I was greeted by a jumping Emmett yelling "Hi Bella!!!" repeatedly. Edward shoved him out of the way and carried me up into Alice's shoe closet which had been transformed into a guest bedroom. My mouth gaped open. There was a white metal framed bed with a light blue comforter, a small wooden dresser, nightstand, and a shelf. There was also a small metal cart with food for me and medical supplies. The walls were painted light blue and green and there was a fluffy golden teddy bear on my bed with a blue ribbon around its neck. "Do you like it?" Alice asked bouncing up and down. I was still too shocked to speak, so I just nodded my head. Edward laid me onto the soft bed and hooked be back up to my I.V. "Do you need more morphine?" He asked as Alice covered me up and tucked the bear under my arm. "Yes please." I answered and glanced at the door. The rest of the family stood there grinning. "Do you like the bear? His name is Mr. Fluffy." Emmett asked. I laughed and answered. "I love him. He's so soft. Esme handed me the glass of water and helped me take a sip. "Thanks." I felt my eyelids getting droopy. "Jasper! Stop!" Edward scolded Jasper. "What? I'm not doing anything! She's just tired from the morphine." With that, everybody started to drift out of the room. Edward started to leave and shut the door but I grabbed his hand. "Stay, please?" I begged. He sat on the end of my bed and held my hand. Then sleep overcame.


	4. The Note

The Note

Alice POV

_In just a few minutes my plan will be set in action._ I thought evilly. "Alice, what did you do?" Edward asked suspiciously. "Oops. Well…I wrote a note to Jacob signed as Sam saying to meet me at this clearing about 20 minutes from his house and about 10 minutes from here. If he follows my directions on the map I gave him, they will put us in the middle of the forest, where I will beat the crap out of that dog." I said in a rush. "Really? Can I come?" Edward asked. "No! I came up with this awesome idea and I am going to do it myself. I don't need a sidekick. If you want to beat up that mutt, come up with your own plan and do it yourself." I answered. Edward muttered "Sorry I asked." And left looking unhappy. _Sheesh. Some people._ I thought. Crap. "I heard that!" Edward yelled. Oh well, at least it was time for me to go anyway. I told the dog I would meet him at 3:30. It was 3:15. Best get there early to plan where I was going to punch him before I punch his lights out. Here we go.


	5. Oh Snap

Oh Snap

Bella's POV

"Bella, love?" Edward asked as my eyes fluttered open. "How do you feel?" "Fine I guess, a little sore." I answered just as Carlisle came into the room. "Bella." Carlisle scolded. "There is no need to downplay any pain you have. If you need more medicine, just tell any of us." Carlisle said in a calm tone. "Okay, my knee hurts quite a bit, but could I have some medicine that doesn't make me fall asleep?" I asked shooting a mock glare at Edward. "Yes, of course." Carlisle answered walking over to my I.V. and injecting something into it. "There you go." He said and left.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned. "Well, uh, she went to beat up that mutt who hurt you." Edward answered in a rush. "What? No! Why is she doing that?! She can't! I have to go stop her!" I screeched, my throat sore and burning. I got out of bed, forgetting about my knee for a minute, and crashed to the floor. "Bella! Are you alright?" Edward asked urgently, shooting up from is chair and running over to me. "I'm fine." I said struggling from his steel grasp. "I just have to stop her!" "Oh no you don't." Edward said laying me back down on the bed. "Fine." I muttered. "But tell me what she planned."

**Author's note: Hey Bitten fans. I'm sorry I wasn't able to write in a while. My computer crashed and was out for a while. Then we went camping…so I was busy. Thanks for all of your support. I got a lot of notices about people signing up for story alerts and adding my story to their favorites list. I really appreciate that but…. I want reviews! Tell me things I do well or not so well. Reviews make me happy. Happy author=more chapters. More chapters=happy readers! See how this works? Like the circle of life only with fanfiction!**

**Sincerely,**

**Bella Marie17 **


	6. Beaten

Beaten Alice POV

I was at the clearing now. I looked at my sterling silver watch. 3:20. Good. Now I will make my plans. I chuckled evilly to myself when I heard something in the bushes. Crap. "Hold on Sam! Let me get dressed." I heard Jake shout from a few trees away. Oh, he came in his wolf form. Good thing he phased back. "Hey Sa-Alice? What are you doing here? Where's Sam?" He asked nervously. "Well, about that. You probably know that I am very, very mad at you for hurting my sister and best friend. Well, mad doesn't even **begin** to cover it. I am furious, pissed, outraged, and just about every other word you could think of that describes mad. So I wrote you a note to meet me here signed as Sam. Clever isn't it?" I spoke smoothly, my tinkling voice echoing softly in the distance. I was circling him slowly, getting closer to him each time around. He looked around fearfully. Probably looking for a way out. He wasn't going to get out easy this time. I smirked and pounced. He flinched as I hit him and pressed him to the cool earth, damp from the rain this morning. I grabbed his right arm as he was about to hit me and put it roughly to the ground, creating an indent in the shape of his russet arm. I let go and punched him in the jaw. I heard an audible snap and his scream. Yes! I then got up, lifting him by the collar of his t-shirt and threw him against a large oak tree, which shook and made branches fall. He lay there limply, almost knocked out. I danced over, and punched him in the eye. Done. He was passed out against the tree, but still breathing. I looked at him grinning and called Seth. "Seth? I was in the clearing in the woods, where we would meet. I was hunting when I found Jacob passed out against a large oak tree. Some sort of animal must have got him. He must not have been able to phase quick enough. You guys better get down here. I would stay and watch him, but Bella is having surgery on her knee today, so I have to get back. Sorry, wish him my best. Goodbye." I spoke quickly and innocently into the phone and sprinted back to the house.

**Author's Note: Bella is not actually having surgery, that was just an excuse. Alice is a clever little pixie isn't she? : )**


	7. Angry

Angry Alice POV

I walked through the front door feeling pleased with my self, until I saw the expression in Bella's eyes. An expression of shear anger as she struggled in Edward's steely grasp. She reached out towards me but fell back with a wince. Oh that's right, her broken ribs. Edward shot me a dirty look as Bella clawed Edward, trying to escape. 'This can not be good' I thought. Edward shook his head with a slight expression of fear in his eyes. "I'm going to KILL you!!!" Bella screamed as she attempted to grab me but fell onto the floor instead. She groaned, rolled over and grabbed my leg. 'What is she so madly murderous about?' I asked Edward silently. Edward answered with a series of gestures, none of which I understood. He pulled out something that looked like an Epi-pen, and uncapped it. I gave him a questioning look. "Morphine" he mouthed and jabbed the tiny needle into Bella's thigh. "Ow! What was that for?" She asked, still with the murderous tone in her voice. "Sorry love, Carlisle told me a few minutes ago that you would need more morphine soon." He lied and scooped Bella into his arms and took her upstairs to her bedroom. She laid limply across his arms, already asleep. Edward ran back down the stairs. "So what was all that about?" I asked, slightly worried. "She is really, really mad that you hurt that mutt. She's afraid that our family and the pack will get mad and it will turn into a big fight and she will be stuck in the middle." Edward said in a rush. "I now really wish you hadn't done that. I had to go through a whole emotional roller coaster with her. First, when I told her, she tried to get out of bed to go get you and she bruised her hand badly when she fell. Then she cried. Then she screamed at me and anybody else who walked in. Carlisle and I tried to sedate her but she thrashed and cried. I finally got her to calm down, but about 30 seconds later, you walked through the door and she demanded to speak to you. And I mean DEMANDED. She threatened me with 'If you don't let me go speak to Alice, I will go myself, dislocated knee cap and broken ribs or not'" He said sighing and imitating Bella's voice perfectly. "So now, I have no idea what to do. When will she wake up?" He questioned, sighing again. "Three minutes." I said. "Well Alice, you better get up there. You've got some explaining to do." Edward said, smirking slightly. I started to walk up the stairs slowly when Edward stopped me. "Esme made cookies, you better get some for Bella, a little treat may help. Get her a glass of water too. Your best bet is to be super nice to her." He said and smiled, walking up to his room. Oh jeez, what did I do?


	8. Author's Note Please read

**Author's note: I am really sorry about chapter 6. I messed up when uploading the chapters so I accidentally put chapter 4 The Note again. So I am really sorry about that. Please, please, please read and review. I wrote 2 new chapters in 2 days because I got like 2 reviews. It made me really happy! Like Alice Cullen happy. Speaking of Alice, I got my hair cut like her! It's super cute! But, on another note, I am starting high school on September 8****th****, and will only be able to write on the weekends and occasionally during the week. I will miss being able to write a lot, but like I said, reviews=happy author=more chapters=happy readers! See how this works? REVIEW!!!**

**Bellamarie17**


	9. Alice is Dead

Alice is so dead

Bella POV

My eyes opened slowly and I took in my surroundings. I was in my bedroom/closet and I suddenly remembered how I got here. Edward sedated me. I slowly became more and more pissed off as I came to. "Alice." I growled under my breath before I heard the slight noise of feet trudging up the stairs. Whoever it was had cookies. A bribe. 'No, no way. Resist the chocolaty goodness of those cookies Bella, resist.' I thought to myself when the door opened a bit. "Bella?" I heard a small, bell-like voice ask. "Are you awake?" She stepped into the room. I glared at her. I hated her. A stream of bad names I could call her ran through my head. Alice Cullen must die. Not tonight but NOW. "Alice" I glared at her. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought that you wouldn't like him after what he did to you." She pointed to my knee and eyed my other injured ligaments. "Why don't you have a cookie?" She asked with that sort of sickly sweet smile you only get in hospitals. 'No Bella, no, don't give dang it Bella! I told you not to give in!' I thought as I bit into the cookie. Too late now. I mocked my own weakness. Chocolate. "Alice! He's new to this werewolf thing. It was my fault. I should have waited until some of the other wolves were there to calm him down." I half shouted through a mouthful of cookie. I started to cry. She sat down on the end of the bed. "Bella, Bella, stop. This was not your fault. He'll be fine. There will be no fight. Trust me." She said patting my good knee. "What did you tell the pack?" "I told them that Jacob had a little run in with 'some kind of animal'" She winked at me. "And you saw that there is no fight or question of what you said whatsoever?" I asked still curious and reached for my water. She nodded. "It will all work out. Now, what do you want to do?" She asked. "You know, if you can get a wheelchair from Carlisle, I need some new clothes." I smiled at her. "Yea!" She squealed and ran to get a wheelchair.


End file.
